hacknetfandomcom-20200222-history
Extension Example PC
| id = | ip = | password = | admin = | accounts = 10 generated accounts | ports = | trace = | missions = Advanced Computers | other = | eos = | eos_icon = | eos_id = }} Extension Example PC is a node in the Intro Extension. __TOC__ Description This is an example node for Extensions. It contains many functions from the original game of Hacknet and the Labyrinths DLC which can be used when making an Extension. Daemons * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * * * ** ** ** * * ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** Lines Here Appear under The Logo * ** ** ** ** * ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** *** ** *** ** *** * (Labyrinths only) ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** *** * (Labyrinths only) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 8613 Neopals.php Reverted Minor updates because it broke everything T.Champer 192.168.1.1 (Localhost) 8611 Content.pak REMOTE COMMIT: Decreased pelvis bulge on Sparkle costume set :( A.Wallin 54.192.234.65 Filesystem * This is a test file in the home directory * This is A Multiline File. Note that it doesn't have whitespace on the left side. That causes formatting issues! * This is a file for some of the goals in ExampleMission.xml * This is too! A other a! B * %--- Credits File --- ^Why this exists This file contains the credits for the credits daemon below! %Starting a line with % makes the text super big ^And starting it with ^ makes is kind of big. Lines starting with anything else are normal ^Location This file must be in home/CreditsData.txt for the credits daemon to find and use it. * (encrypted file) ** IP: 192.168.1.1 ** Header: This is the header ** Extension: ** Password: This generates an encrypted file that can be decrypted using the password above. It decrypts to have the extension .txt * (encrypted file) ** IP: 192.168.1.1 ** Header: This is the header ** Extension: By simply not providing a password like this one, it can be decrypted without a password * (encrypted file) ** IP: 192.168.1.1 ** Header: This is the header ** Extension: ** Password: This is an encrypted file referenced in ExampleMission.xml * (memory dump) test string one test string two connect 123.123.123.123 1234432 gfdgfdgdf asdf * This is a longer file that also creates a new directory by adding something to path #BINARY# This generates some binary (2000 chars of it) #BINARYSMALL# This generates some binary (1000 chars of it) #PLAYER_IP# Becomes the IP of the player's computer #PLAYERNAME# the above string converts itself into the player's name #RANDOM_IP# A fresh, randomly generated IP Address test test * (binary) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Labyrinths only) * (Labyrinths only) * (Labyrinths only) * (Labyrinths only) * (Labyrinths only) * (Labyrinths only) * (Labyrinths only) * (Labyrinths only) * (Labyrinths only) * (Labyrinths only) * (Labyrinths only) * (Labyrinths only) * (White theme) * (Green theme) * (Yellow theme) * (Teal theme) * (Base theme) * (Purple theme) * (Mint theme) * (Secondary theme) * (Yuri theme) Memory dump cd /log rm *.log cd /log rm *.log cd /log rm *.log cd /log rm *.log This appears in the "files" section more and longer, multi line notes! ! asdf DLC/Sprites/Misc/DraculaTank eOS devices Deliliah's ePhone 4S * Password: Notes * More text * Note filenames are generated automatically by taking the first line of the file (in this case "Note Filenames") and replacing spaces with underscores. Mail * test@jmail.com / * test2@jmail.com / Filesystem * This is mostly useful for jailbroken phones Category:Nodes